


United Front

by KahtyaSofia



Series: Captain's Blog - S1 [11]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: End of Days, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/KahtyaSofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment between Jack and Ianto BEFORE Jack so RUDELY runs away!</p>
            </blockquote>





	United Front

Jack sat on the couch in the common work area just outside of the autopsy bay. His team was gathered around him, listening intently as he explained what he could of the day's events. "I can't die. Or at least permanently. I can _die_, I just don't stay that way."

"How?" Tosh asked quietly.

"I don't know. I'm waiting for the right kind of doctor to tell me."

"What kind of doctor can tell you how and why you can't die?" This from Owen.

"My Doctor." Jack replied without pause. "A special kind of doctor."

"You're not talking about a human doctor on this Earth in this time." Ianto deduced.

Jack stared at Ianto long and hard, once again amazed at his perceptiveness. Then again, Ianto had once been Torchwood One. The Doctor was never a secret _inside_ their organization.

"That's right, Ianto." Jack confirmed quietly.

"But," Gwen continued to press for details Jack was unable and unwilling to give. "If you weren't born this way, what happened to you just before you noticed the change?"

"That doesn't matter, Gwen. All that matters is the work we're doing right here, right now." Jack paused. "When I find my Doctor, I'm going to do everything I have to do to get him to fix me. That's all you need to know."

"But who are you, Jack?" Gwen persisted. "What is your real name? Where are you from?"

"I was born in your future and lived in your past, and right now, I'm a part of Torchwood. Now leave it, Gwen."

Jack stood in his office, arms wrapped around Ianto, breathing in the younger man's scent. "I really believed we were saving lives by opening the Rift." He heard Ianto whisper in to his neck.

"It's alright." Jack whispered back. "It's over."

"I believed we were helping right up until Owen killed you." Ianto nearly sobbed into Jack's shoulder.

"Hush, Ianto." Jack said, laying a gentle kiss on his temple.

"I thought we were getting a second chance when you woke up in the Hub, but then we lost you again."

"You didn't loose me, Ianto."

"Gwen kept saying that you said you couldn't die but I thought it was just wishful thinking."

"I'm here. I'm alive."

"I let you down! I stopped trusting you. I lost faith in you and I left your side. I let Gwen be the one to sit with you. I let Gwen be the one with you when you came back."

"You didn't know, Ianto. Gwen just happened to be in a certain place at a certain time, so she knew something the rest of you didn't. You can't blame yourself."

"I thought you died hating us."

"I died to save you."

"I thought I was going to have to go on without you."

"Ianto, let it go. It's over, let it go."

"I'm so sorry."

"And I forgive you." Jack pulled back from Ianto and kissed him for what was probably the hundredth time since he'd let Gwen lead him back in to the main part of the Hub. "I told you, _I'll always come back for you_."

Ianto kissed Jack this time then looked up in to his eyes.

"I think we could all do with some coffee!" Owen's voice echoed through the hub.

"Sounds perfect!" Jack called back to him. As Ianto started to step away, he stopped him. "But let's not make poor Ianto do all the work. At least for today. Owen! You and a couple of others can run out and pick it up."

"Oi! I'm still injured!

"You have one good arm to carry coffee. I said you can take someone with you."

"I'll go, too." Ianto said, heading for the door of Jack's office. "I can't trust anyone else to get your coffee right."

Tosh reached for her coat. "You'll need five good hands for five coffees!" She called over her shoulder as she sailed out the door of the Hub on the heels of Owen and Ianto.


End file.
